m_cwfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dominion Of Newfoundland
The Dominion of Newfoundland is a relatively new faction on the pvp server. It is a democratic state that values the freedom of its citizens. It is governed by the Governor and an elected House of Assembly. All Citizens are equal within the Dominion. History Pre-Server The founding members of the Dominion of Newfoundland came originally from the Forgotten Honor Minecraft server. The F|H server went through hard times with many changes in management until a point where there remained no one to take on the full management position. With this the server was shut down. Looking for a new server, Hawk_345 and PisceanPal23 stumbled across advertisement on the TWC main page for the pvp server. This peaked their interest and so they signed up on the server to see what it had to offer. Early Days Both Hawk and Piscean joined the server in September 2012 and began exploring the world. After visiting most major factions and meeting many kind people. Along the way they stumbled upon a small faction named Upper Canada. Both being Canadian, felt it was their duty to help this small faction grow. This however would be a short lived endeavor. After only being part of the faction for the better part of two days, they logged into the server on what was to be their third day to find that Upper Canada had been destroyed. With this, Hawk and Piscean quickly gathered what supplies they could and left what had been their new and short lived home. Both traveled the server, splitting up and searching for another possible faction to join. Hawk went South and East while Piscean went North and West.After these travels both Hawk and Piscean met to talk about what they had found. Several factions looked promising but both were reluctant to join another faction after being in another for only three days before destruction. They discussed for some time and eventually decided to create their own faction. However the question was where to build their capital. The South seemed crowded with many potential enemies so both looked North. The Northern continent seemed dominated by two large powers, so that was out of the question. Then they discovered that the North Eastern coastline was relatively uninhabited. So they made there way to these shores and found a protected harbor surrounded by very flat land. They decided this would be where their faction would be begin. With a location chosen, and the name to be Newfoundland, there was only one question remaining: where would the members come from? With the closing of the F|H server there were many players with nowhere to go. But the server had been a collaborative server, not a pvp, and many may not have wanted to engage in conflict. None the less they were asked, and recruitment was slow but they managed to recruit picklemmoo, Mikey64 and stigweard. These five players would found the Dominion, or as it is commonly known on the server: "Terra-Nova." After Founding The Dominion was founded October 3rd, 2012. Soon after it was founded the provisional government took power with Hawk_345 as Governor. sbellows as Prime Minister. Piscean and Mikey64 as Members of the House of Assembly. Building of the City was slow and costly. With both Mikey, sbellows and picklemoo often busy with work, it was really only Piscean and Hawk who could build and gather resources. For quite some time it seemed hopeless. But then help arrived. Another newly founded faction known as Persia showed great kindness on them and offered an alliance and trade agreement. With this they also gave them many of the resources needed to continue building the city. Then in the first week of November 2012, their forums and group were created over at Forgotten Honor. This opened up more widespread recruitment and many new players joined the faction. The resident of St.John's more then doubled. With the increase in numbers however, both good and bad attention was drawn towards the Dominion. Soon after the influx, we were contacted by the Brotherhood in the hopes of forming an alliance. At the same time a raid occured by Celoxia and Kamacite of Etat De L'Or. "The Raid" "The Raid," as it is commonly known by members of the Dominion occurred in early November when Hawk_345 and PisceaPal23 was online. Hawk_345 was in the Dominion warehouse gasthering materials to continue construction on the Government building. Piscean was outside the city gathering resources. As Hawk looked out the window of the warehouse, he saw two indiduals inside the walls. He welcomed them to the faction and asked what was there purpose. They responded outright with a declaration of war and stormed into the warehouse killing Hawk and taking all of the valuables. Piscean then came rushing back to the city to see what had hapened only to be attacked by the two Etat Soldiers. After Hawk had been spawn killed three times, and Piscean twice they withdrew from the server. Minutes later another member known as roert joined the server only to be ambushed by the two etat soldiers as well. That evening a call to arms was made and the following day all avaiable members of the Dominion came together. On that day Hawk_345, pisceanpal23, Herman, Taz18, picklemoo came on the server to fight. Again with our apearance on the server Celoxia and Kamacite proceeded to attack Terra-Nova. They employed TNT to break through the walls and gates but the defenders were able to hold them off. Herman, Taz and pickle had been slain in this battle, but the two Etat soldiers were also slain. Etat tried three times to attack the city and in all three attempts they were pushed back. On the fourth attempt the Dominion defenders were joined by a Brotherhood task force who proceeded to chase down the Etat soldiers. With the help of the Brothers a peace settlement was reached. "The Raid" became the Dominions initiation to the pvp server. Up to that point no member had engaged in proper pvp combat. It became a wake up call to the realities of the server. Post -"Raid" After the first Raid, The Dominion and the Brotherhood officially signed their Alliance to ensure protection of either party during war. From that point onward, peace was had in the land and the city of St. John's blossomed. Soon after however in the later parts of December 2012, the Brotherhood had disbanded to much astonishment. This left the Dominion alone in the world. With the loss of the Alliance with the Brothers, the government of the Dominion searched for new Allies. Out of this search came the Honorable Belkan Empire. After some talks, an Alliance was reached on January 10, 2013.But with the ink still drying on this alliance pact, Etat launched an attack. A second Raid by Etat occurred on January 16, 2013. It is know as the "The Second Raid." It was a tough battle resulting in many Dominion casualties versus few deaths on the side of Etat. The war would last for two days when a white peace was had between the two states. After the conclusion of the second raid, The Dominion grew exponentially to 20 members strong. Due to this growth, St.John's has been under many redesigns that are still ongoing. Architecture We follow the 17th, 18th and 19th century style architecture of Western Europe. Government The Dominion of Newfoundland is a democratic nation. It is governed by the Governor, the House of Assembly and an executive branch headed by its Prime Minister. The Governor The Governor is head of state, and holds a veto power over all Legislation passed. This veto however can only be used once per round of legislation. When the veto is used, the Governor will state his or her case to the House of Assembly against the legislation about to be passed. After this discussion, the legislation will again be voted on. If the legislation still passes the vote despite the Governor's wishes, there is no more he or she can do. The House of Assembly has the overall authority over the governing of the faction. The current and first Governor is Hawk_345. The Position of Governor is a permanent position. The House of Assembly cannot remove or replace the Governor. The Governor will only be replaced when the current Governor steps down, and chooses a successor. The House of Assembly The House of Assembly of the Dominion is the elected Parliament. The Members of the House of Assembly are elected on a bi-monthly basis by a popular vote. Anyone within the faction for a minimum time of residency can vote and put their name forward to become an MHA. Each Citizen of the Dominion has one vote. The number of MHA's will vary depending on the population of the faction at the time of the election. MHA's will be chosen based on their number of votes. The Prime Minister will be the candidate who receives the highest number of votes. In the event of a tie for the Prime Minister position, the Governor will choose the Prime Minister. The Members of the House and the Prime Minister will discuss everything from proposed plans for the faction, legislation, as well as any grievances by fellow faction members. For a list of current and past MHA's check the List of current and past Government members of the Dominion of Newfoundland. The Executive Since the Members of the House have no day-to-day powers, their decisions are being caried out by the Dominion's executive Branch. The executive branch is headed by the Prime Minister. He can appoint Ministers to support him and take care of certain areas of administration with the consent of a simple majority of the House. However the respective ministries, giving the ministers actual powers, need to be created by seperate bills passed by the House. Currently the Ministries are as follows: The Ministry of Defense,The Ministry of the Interior, and The Exchequer (the treasury). For a list of current and past Ministers check the List of current and past Government members of the Dominion of Newfoundland. The Judicary According to the Dominion's constitution it is the right of every member of the faction to address his concerns to the Prime Minister who is then to judge. Should the Prime Minster be unsuitable for judgement or should a subject be percieved as unsatisfying it is the right of every member of the faction to address his concerns to the Govenor. The Govenor acts as head of the Dominion's supreme court. In this function he is also refered as the responsible judge by several of the factions laws should they be violated. The Constitution All Members of the faction and its Government are bound by the Constitution of the Dominion of Newfoundland Recruitment We are always looking for new members to join us. If you are at all Interested please check out the following links: TWC Forums Recruitment Thread: Kingdom Recruitment/Advertising Forgotten Honor This is the location of our group and its forums. To join our faction it is necessary to sign up here. Main page: Forgotten Honor Group Sign up: The Dominion of Newfoundland Group Sign-up